Memories
by Kim Refa
Summary: Kyungsoo merasa semuanya kini berubah, dirinya dan Kai bukan lagi 'satu'. Kini semua tinggal kenangan. / KaiSoo litbit KaiBaek and KaiLu. / GS / Angst / Republish - Don't Like Don't Read


_**MEMORIES**__** (One Shoot)**_

Main Cast

Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Support Cast

Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Genre : Romance (maybe),Angst.

Rating : T (sedikit menyerempet M).. xD

Pairing : KaiSoo (of course)^^ sligh KaiBaek, KaiLu

Warning : Typo(habis-habisan)! Maaf jika kalian menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. :D. Saran aja,kalo mau lebih klop denger aja deh lagu Super Junior- Memories. Karena ini ff tercipta dari arti itu lagu :D.

Satu lagi.. ini ff udah pernah aku share disalah satu fanpage dengan cast yang berbeda. Kalau kalian menemukannya, ini memang ff aku^^

Note : Bold berarti masa lalu :)

Ok…

_**Memories~**_

Copyright EXO 2015

Kirefa Present

"_Bukankah kita pernah saling mencintai?_

_Begitu banyak waktu yang telah kita lalui bersama._

_Bukankah kita pernah saling terluka bersama?_

_Sudahkan kau melupakannya?_

_Kemana kau pergi?_

"Kai..." gadis itu kembali memanggil pemuda yang berjalan ini sudah berapa kali dirinya memanggil dan meneriakkan namanya. Kaki mungil itu tertatih,mungkin sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengejar. Namun pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming,tetapberjalan lurus kedepan seolah tak mendengar apapun.

"Kaiii,,." suara itu tertahan saat melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya kini sedang berjalan bersamaan dengan gadis lain. Kyungsoo – gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan sepasang pemuda pemudi itu..

Kai – Kim Kai lebih tepatnya menatap kepergian bayangan gadis bersurai coklat itu dengan tatapan penuh kesakitan. Dirinya selalu bertanya,kenapa? Kenapa seolah telinga ini selalu mendengar suara panggilan dari gadisnya? Tetapi,saat dirinya menoleh menatap kebelakang yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah bayangan. Yaaa… hanya sebuah bayangan dari seorang gadis yang telah mengisi harinya 2 tahun ini.

"Hai Kai~. Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kita ada praktek kimia hari ini?" Kai tersadar saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menatap gadis didepannya ini sambil tersenyum samar, Baekhyun-gadis itu lah yang kini menemani Kai, gadis itu pula yang sering mendengarkan curahan hati Kai tentang gadis bermarga Do itu.

"Kajja Baek." Ajak Kai menganggukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum mengartikan berkata iya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan,kadang sambil bercanda bersama.

Disudut lain Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya ditaman belakang sekolahnya, pikirannya kini kembali kemasa lalu saat pemuda bermarga Kim itu masih bersama dengannya.

**_"Kau harus menjadi kekasihku Do Kyungsoo!"_**

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Kai memaksanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya,pemuda itu tidak romantis sama sekali. Perkataan teman-temannya yang berkata Kai adalah pemuda yang romantis saat itu runtuh sudah. Kai – pemuda yang sering dielu-elukan sebagai Prince of Romantic itu hanya datang dengan tangan kosong. Tak ada bunga ataupun coklat yang sering identic dengan 'pernyataan cinta'. Pemuda berkulit tan itu memang primadona sekolah mereka, Kai sangat menyukai Olahraga Sepak Bola dan dirinya menjabat menjadi Captain untuk bidang olahraga itu. Jadi, semua orangpun tau bagaimana seorang Kim Kai sebernarnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sejenak,memorinya kembali berputar.

**_"Wajahmu sedingin es tapi sifatmu sehangat rembulan Kyung~."_**

Lagi,perkataan Kai membuatnya tersenyum. Kyungsoo memang tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan, gadis itu terkadang pendiam dan penyendiri. Raut wajahnya juga terkadang datar membuat beberapa siswa memanggilnya dengan Ice face. Tapi berbeda dengan Kai, pemuda itu memang sering memujinya sehingga kadang membuat wajahnya memerah dengan sendirinya, membuat image 'dingin' yang dibangunnya runtuh.

Kyungsoo kembali teringat saat Kai mencium keningnya lembut mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak disangkanya.

**_"Suatu saat nanti aku berharap,kaulah yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku Nyonya Kim Kyungsoo~"_**

Wajah Kyungsoo kembali menampilkan senyum, mata teduh itu kini menerawang jauh kememori sebelumnya, sekitar kurang lebih 2 bulan yang lalu saat dirinya masih bersama dengan Kai. Wajah pemuda itu memang tak akan pernah dilupakannya. Senyum,tawa,canda bahkan saat pemuda itu marah dapat membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya memandang birunya langit hari tenang saat mengingat sifat kekanakan dan overprotektif Kai.

**_"Wae Kim? Kenapa kau mendiamkanku?"Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kai yang masih setia memasang wajah kesalnya._**

**_"Aku tak suka Kyung!.." jawabnya ketus. Kyungsoo mengkerutkan keningnya."Aku tak suka jika kau dekat-dekat dengan namja itu. Park Che-chen siapa itu?… Ah aku tak tau siapa namanya." lanjutnya._**

**_Kyungsoo tertawa menyadari sifat cemburu Kai. "Namanya Park Chanyeol, Kai~. Dia sunbae kita, dan dia hanya bertanya tentang klub music padaku. Katanya dia ingin bergabung bersama kami."_**

**_Kai masih menampilkan wajah kesalnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya._**

**_"Kai~ dengar kan aku,aku hanya mencintaimu! Aku hanya mencintai Kim Kai. Karena kau lah satu-satunya orang yang ku sayang. Kau cinta pertamaku Kai, dan aku selalu berharap kau menjadi cinta terakhirku." Kai menolehkan kepalanya memandang Kyungsoo yang kini mencoba meyakinkannya._**

**_"Aku tak percaya Do Kyungsoo. Kau pasti berbohong. Mengikuti klub Drama dan Theater membuatmu pandai beracting sekarang!"Balas Kai ketus. Kini gantian Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah kesalnya._**

**_"Terserahkau sajalah Kai!.Aku sudah menjelaskannya." Kyungsoo tak kalah ketus membalas perkataan Kai. "Dan apa katamu tadi. Aku pandai berakcting? Terima kasih!" lanjutnya sambil hendak berjalan meninggalkan Kai._**

**_Grepp. Kai menarik tangan kecil Kyungsoo,membalik tubuh mungil itu untuk menghadap kearahnya. "Popo.." ucapnya manja sambil memajukan bibir tebalnya. Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya lalu menyeringai saat melihat Kai memejamkan matanya sambil memajukan bibirnya itu._**

**_Cup,satu kecupan bukan dibibir melainkan dipipi Kai. Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Kai yang kini terdiam._**

**_"Yak! Do Kyungsoo, aku minta dibibir bukan dipipi." Teriaknya nyaring. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menjulurkan lidah._**

**_"Dasar Tuan Hitam MESUMMMMMM!" Balas Kyungsoo tak kalah nyaring dan membuat beberapa siswa disekitar mereka melihat kearah mereka. Kai berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang masih tertawa didalam larinya._**

Memori itu kembali teringat,Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tangisan Kai adalah hal yang paling dibencinya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu memang tidak pantas melakukan hal-hal yang bertolak belakang dengan kepribadiannya. Kai sudah membangun benteng sebagai pemuda dengan aura 'misterius', tetapi saat disamping Kyungsoo semuanya berubah. Dan, seorang Kim Kai yang 'misterius' itu dapat berubah menjadi pemuda paling cengeng. Mata teduh itu kini terpejam mencoba melupakan segala memorinya dengan pemuda berkulit tan itu, namun setiap dirinya mencoba melupakan,perasaan itu kembali muncul.

000

"_Hatiku terluka mencari-cari dirimu._

_Memanggil-memanggil,aku memanggilmu sampai aku gila,_

_Hatiku menangisi serpihan kenangan tentang kita._

_Terkubur perlahan-lahan didasarnya…._

Kai menatap hamparan air didepannya,kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon yang berada dibelakangnya. Liak air danau nampak indah dipadukan dengan pancaran sang surya yang terik siang itu. Kai mendudukkan dirinya disana sambil melemparkan bebatuan kecil kearah danau didepannya. Praktikum Kimia sudah berakhir dan Kai memilih untuk menyendiri dihalaman belakang sekolahnya ini daripada kembali kekelasnya. Kai ingin menyendiri, mengingat semuanya. Mengingat memori itu...

Siapa yang pernah menyangka,dibalik wajah tampan dan senyum mempesonanya Kai merasa seperti patung. Hati dan pikirannya kini terasa sudah tidak ada terbawa pergi bersamaan dengan gadis bermarga Do itu.

"Kyung~" panggilnya lirih entah pada siapa. Pemuda itu kini menekuk kedua kakinya, mensejajarkannya untuk dapat menopang tangan dan dagunya. Sama seperti Kyungsoo,Kai juga merasa kehilangan gadis blonde itu. Memori tentangnya sering berputar dipikiran Kai.

Kai tersenyum saat mengingat masa-masa indahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Saat gadis itu selalu memaksanya untuk memenuhi permintaannya.

**_"Tidak Kai. Pokoknya aku ingin menaiki itu!" Perintah Kyungsoo telak sambil menunjuk salah satu wahana permainan yang bisa dibilang ekstrem untuk ukuran seorang gadis._**

**_Mata Kai melebar "Mwo?" tanyanya._**

**_Kyungsoo meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dada bertingkah seolah sedang kesal. "Apa kau takut menaikinya? Kau pengecut!" Hardik Kyungsoo keras. Pemuda itu menyeritkan dahinya, gadis dihadapannya ini memang berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan, jika gadis lain lebih memilih menaiki bianglala sambil menikmati keromantisan bersama kekasihnya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak! Gadis itu lebih memilih menaiki wahini yang berbentuk seperti sikat gigi itu, dan sedari tadi Kai hanya melihat diwahana itu diputar keatas kebawah kekanan dan kekiri. Membuat Kai tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya. Tapi.. saat mendengar Kyungsoo menyebutnya sebagai pengecut mau tak mau Kai harus menurutinya. Apa kata dunia jika Kai kalah dengan gadis seperti Kyungsoo. Ditambah lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepanya sambil menampilkan pupy … Kai hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah,tapi hanya sekali saja". Kyungsoo memekik kegirangan, lalu memeluk Kai serta mengecup bibir pemuda berkulit tan itu._**

**_"Gomawo Kai~." Ucapnya. Kai tersenyum menanggapinya, dan mengecup balik kening gadis bersurai coklat itu._**

Lagi,memori tentang Kyungsoo kini berkecamuk dipikirannya. Gadis bermarga Do yang manja,lucu,egois,dan masih banyak lagi tak lupa wajah cantiknya yang mampu mengubah Kai yang playboy menjadi seseorang yang setia.

Kai mengingat kembali memory saat Kyungsoo sedang kesal dengannya. Segala hal dilakukan gadis blonde itu termasuk menggunakan seragam sekolahnya yang bukan 'Kyungsoo'. Bagaimana tidak seragam yang dipakainya amat seksi dan sungguh Kai pun tak pernah menyangkanya. Semesum apapun Kai, tapi dirinya tidak akan pernah ikhlas jika pemuda lain melihat lekukan tubuh gadis 'miliknya'!

**_Kyungsoo menatap malas pada pandangan seluruh pemuda di dirinya menggunkan ini hanya untuk pemuda Kim yang membuat hatinya kesal tadi malam._**

**_"Kau tau Kyungsoo memang benar-benar cantik dan seksi.." Kai menolehkan kepalanya menatap kedua pemuda yang sedang membicarakan Kyungsoo'nya'. Mereka memang berbeda kelas jadi benar saja jika Kai tidak melihat penampilan Kyungsoo, lagipula mereka sedang bertengkar hanya karena kejadian malam tadi._**

**_"Ya,benar gadis itu memang sangat seksi.."_**

**_Brak… meja tak bersalah itu kini menajdi pelampiasan kekesalan tadi dirinya terus mendengar pujian tentang keseksian Kyungsoo. Kai mengepalkan tangannya, hanya dirinya yang boleh melihat tubuh melangkahkan kakinya keruangan Kyungsoo,dikoridor III-2 langkah Kai terhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo yang kini sedang diganggu senior mereka. Terlebih saat Park Chanyeol itu yang menganggu Kyungsoo, Kai sudah sering mendengar jika Chanyeol memang menyukai Kyungsoo._**

**_Dengan aura dinginnya Kai melangkah mendekati pemuda bermarga Park itu "Jangan sentuh YeojaKu!" ucapnya penuh pemuda disana menjauh, terlebih Chanyeol. Pemuda itu langsung menjauhi Kyungsoo, Kai itu pemegang sabuk hitam taekondwo,dan Chanyeol masih sayang pada wajahnya untuk tidak dirusak oleh Kai. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kehadiran Kai berlari kearahnya dan memeluk tubuh Kai erat, sebenarnya gadis itu juga ragu memakai seragam seperti ini kesekolah, tapi rasa cemburunya mengalahkan segalanya._**

**_Kai menatap Kyungsoo tajam, dikepalanya sudah siap beribu pertanyaan kepada Kyungsoo. Salah satunya ingin mengetahui apa alasan yeojanya memakai pakaian seperti ini. Tubuh mungil itu hanya terbalut kemeja putih ketat, tanpa blezer sekolah mereka dan jangan lupakan rok itu, rok mini yang panjangnya tidak sampai 1 jengkal dibawah perutoh.. dan jangan lupakan kaki panjang Kyungsoo yang terpampang nyata. Oh astaga Kai hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dengan cepat pemuda itu melepas blezer sekolahnyadan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo untuk melindungi tubuh mungil itu. Kyungsoo hanya dapat menunduk,tak berani menatap Kai yang kini seperti singa yang kelaparan._**

**_"Sekarang dapatkah kau menjelaskannya Do Kyungsoo?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Kyungsoo dengan susah payah menelan salivanya. Kai dengan segera membawa tubuh Kyungsookeruang ganti team Sepak tajam itu seolah tak konsen kadang menatap kearah Kyungsoo namun kadang menatap kearah tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia lelaki normal,melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini membuat nafasnya naik turun. Apalagi hanya ada dirinya dan Kyungsoo diruangan ini. Tahan Kai..._**

**_"Maafkan aku Kai-ya" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Kai lirih. Kai menarik dagu Kyungsoountuk menatapnya, saat kedua bola mata itu bertemu Kai menatapnya tajam._**

**_"Aku bukan meminta permintaan maafmu Kyung,tapi alasanmu!" ucapnya. "Aku tak suka tubuhmu dilihat pemuda lain,mereka akan memandangmu rendah. Apa alasanmu seperti ini?" tanyanya kembali._**

**_Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya."Aku tak suka jika kau dekat-dekat dengan wanita seksi itu Kai~.Akumemang tak seseksi mereka Kai. Tapi jika kau berada didekat mereka, kau seperti larut dalam dunia mu sendiri Kai. Seperti tadi malam… kau bahkan tak menghiraukanku sama sekali." Kyungsoo berkata jujur pada Kai dan pemuda itu membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban gadisnya ini. Astaga,hanya karena alasan itu Kyungsoo berani menggunakan pakaian seperti ini. Ini BODOH!_**

**_"Pabo yeoja!Kau tak perlu seperti ini Kyung~.Seperti apapun keadaanmu, kau selalu dipikiranku. Perihal tadi malam, aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu padamu!" Kai berkata lembut sambil manatap manik coklat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum._**

**_"Sekarang ganti pakaianmu." Suruhnya,Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk. "Dan satu lagi jangan kau pertama dan terakhirnya kau berpakaian seperti ini." Dan lagi Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya sedangkan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menanti bibir pemuda tan itu menyapu bibinya, dan saat kedua bibir itu bertautan Kyungsoo seolah tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Dimulai hanya dengan kecupan singkat menjadi lumatan-lumatan dalam, sepertinya sifat mesum Kai kembali muncul.. xixixi.._**

Kai kembali tersenyum mengingat betapa bodohnya gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya itu dulu. Do Kyungsoo, entah kenapa saat mengingat nama itu Kai merasa sakit dan bahagia sekaligus. Memori gadis itu memang tak akan pernah dilupakannya, walaupun gadis itu telah meninggalkan dirinya dan menggoreskan luka dihatinya.

Tess. Air mata itu kini menetes. Bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang yang kau sukai meninggalkanmu hanya karena masalah sepele. Hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman yang berujung pada tangisan yang tak terhenti. Kai memang termasuk pemuda yang sedikit cengeng, namun menangisi seorang gadis adalah hal yang tidak boleh dilakukannya. Tapi,semenjak gadis itu meninggalkan dirinya tangisan Kai bagaikan sebuah barang murah. Hanya dengan mengingat wajahnya saja Kai merasa ingin menangis.

Jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh, karena itu Kyungsoo dapat melihat pemuda itu kini menangis, ingin rasanya Kyungsoo berlari dan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya ada disini.

Tapi itu hal yang tak mungkin dilakukannya, dirinya dan Kai memang ditakdirkan untuk tak saling bersama. Pagi tadi saja pemuda itu tak menoleh padanya, sudah itu sudah cukup membuat hatinya sakit. Tatapan mata yang redup kini memandang seseorang yang menghapiri Kai'nya'.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun,gadis cantik penggila eyeliner yang sering dilihatnya bersama Kai sekitar sebulan ini. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Kai, Kyungsoo sempat berpikir mungkin Baekhyun dekat dengan Kai karena ingin mengambil hati pemuda itu. Entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya mampu menarik nafas panjangnya lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"_Air mataku bahkan tak mampu menghapus bayangmu._

_Sampai kini hatiku hanyalah sebuah ruangan kosong."_

Tuk.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, melihat Baekhyun yang kini sedang tersenyum. Gadis bersuari hitam panjang itu ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Kai. Baekhyun memahami perasaan Kai, sakit rasanya jika seseorang yang kau cintai meninggalkanmu. Pergi dan tak mungkin dapat kau miliki kembali.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menjenguknya Kai?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kai yang sedang memandang lurus kedepan. Kai menyertikan dahinya bingung namun sedetik kemudian mimic wajahnya berubah

"Astaga, aku lupa Baek. Kajja,kau ingin menemani ku kan?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun. Tentu saja dengan senang hati gadis itu mau menemani Kai.

Langit Seoul hari ini memang sedikit mendung,entah mengapa. Bukankah tadi cuaca masih cerah? Yah,, mungkin inilah efek pemanasan global. Kadang-kadang berubah. Pagi cuaca cerah siangnya akan hujan.

Kai dan Baekhyun serempak menutup intu mobil berwarna hitam itu. Wajah Kai kini keruh memandang hamparan yang ada didepannya.

"Kai sebaiknya kita membeli itu terlebih dahulu." Baekhyun mengajak Kai menuju salah satu penjual bunga disana. Kai tersenyum, Baekhyun yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum meski senyum yang ditampilkan Kai hanyalah senyum kepalsuan. Senyum yang sesungguhnya kini tiada,pergi bersama jiwanya.

Kai memilih salah satu bunga disana. Pilihannya jatuh pada mawar berwarna merah hati,warna kesukaan gadisnya. Kai kembali tersenyum mengingat tingkah gadis itu.

**_Kai tak menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya,gadis cantik itu juga tak menghiraukan Kai. Alasan Kai mendiamkannya sungguh gila.'Kai tak menyukai warna merah muda' sedangkan dirinya menggilai warna itu._**

**_"Terserah kau sajalah Kai,aku ingin pulang. Rasanya percuma aku berdandan tadi jika seperti ini." Ucapnya ketus dan beranjak dari kursi taman itu. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Seharusnya dirinya yang marah disini bukan gadis itu, hey lihatlah kencan mereka kali ini menggunakan baju couple berwarna merah hati. Kyungsoo yang membawakannya tadi dan dengan jurus seribu rayuannya Kyungsoo mampu membujuk Kai._**

**_"Kyung~ kau tau kan aku tidak terlalu menyukai warna ini kenapa kau masih memakainya? Bahkan untuk kencan kita." Kai bertanya pada Kyungsoo,gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kai._**

**_"Tapi Kai~,aku menyukai warna ini. Bisakah kau mengalah untukku? Ini kencan kita. Apa hanya karena ini kau mendiamkanku?" tanyanya."Neo Michosso!" bulat Kai menyebutnya Gila?Dunia ini memang -lagi Kai hanya dapat menghela nafasnya._**

_**"Baiklah,tapi ini yang terakhir kalinya kita memakai pakaian couple berwarna senada seperti ini." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk samar dan mengecup bibir Kai pelan. Dan lagi kejadian seperti ini kembali terulang, kedua bibir itu saling bertaut dengan lengan Kyungsoo yang melinkar dileher Kai**._

"Kai~…"

Kai tersentak dari lamunannya, Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya memandang Kai.

"Kau melamun?" tanyanya. Kai dengan sigap menggeleng,lalu mengajaknya pergi.

"Kau sudah membeli bunga untuknya Baek? Kalau begitu kajja." Ajaknya. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Kai.

000

Kai menatap miris tulisan yang ada didepannya. Sebuah batu nisan yang bertampangkan nama seorang gadis yang disayanginya.

R.I.P

Do Kyungsoo

14.01.2015

Mata elang itu kini meredup memandang nisan itu. Tatapan matanya kosong, sekosong hatinya kali ini. Kai meletakkan mawar itu diatas tanah makam Kyungsoo. Gadis itu kini telah pergi,sebulan yang lalu akibat kecelakaan. Kesalahpahaman yang membuat nyawa gadisnya ikut pergi.

_K**yungsoo setengah berlari di tangga rumahnya, ini sudah tepat jam 12 malam. Dan Kyungsoo ingin manjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan ulang tahun untuk Kai'nya'. Bukan melalui pesan singkat ataupu telepon.**_

**_"Eonni, aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya, ya Kyungsoo memang tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya Do Luhan. Ayah dan Ibunya kini lebih memilih tinggal di China untuk mengurus bisnis mereka._**

**_Setengah tergesa, Kyungsoo mengendarai mobil sedan itu dengan kecepatan sedikit tinggi. Karena jalanan Seoul memang lengang dini hari ini. Gadisitu berhenti tepat didepan rumah Kai, rencananya gadis itu ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Kainya, karena pemuda itu sedang berulang tahun dan juga merayakan hari jadi tahun ke-2 hubungan mereka. Kyungsoo memang tak sengaja tak menghubungi Kai selama seharian ingin membuat kejutan untuk kekasihnya._**

**_Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju perkarangan rumah Kai namun mata teduh itu kini membulat tak percaya. Disana dilihatnya Kai sedang berciuman dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya, Do Luhan – kakak kandungnya sendiri._**

**_Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan kue tart yang sudah jatuh tak perbentuk menyentuh tanah itu, yang dilakukannya kini hanya meremas dada kirinya kuat,memukulnya pelan untuk menghilangkan sakit yang ada disana. Butir-butir mutiara bening itu kini menetes dengan sendirinya,berlomba-lomba untuk segera turun,membuat aliran sungai yang semakin lama semakin deras._**

**_"Kai~" panggilnya kedua insan itu menoleh dan menatap tak percaya. Luhan –gadis itu menatap tubuh sang adik dengan pandangan Kai – pemudaitu hanya mampu terdiam, tidak mampu berbuat banyak. Tapi, dengan cepat Kai melangkahkan kakinya ketempat Kyungsoo berdiri._**

**_"Jangan mendekat." Langkah Kai terhenti, Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menatap Kai, tangisannya terdengar pilu. Membuat hati Kai tercabik, ini kesalahannya. Kenapa dirinya hanya diam saja saat Luhan menciumnya tadi._**

**_"Aku bisa jelaskan Kyung~…" ucapnya. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menggeleng._**

**_"Soo-ya… kau salah paham" Luhan mencoba menjelaskan semuanya, karena ini memang tidak seperti yang Kyungsoo bayangkan. Sejak dulu Luhan menyukai Kai, saat pemuda itu pertama kali datang kerumah mereka. Namun saat Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Kai sebagai kekasihnya, Luhan mundur. Dan hari ini Luhan memang memberikan kejutan ulang tahun juga kepada Kai dan juga ucapan selamat tinggal karena besok gadis itu akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Beijing. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memang belum mengetahui apa-apa. Ini memang rencana Luhan, sayangnya Luhan tidak menyiapkan rencana tambajan jika Kyungsoo juga akan memberikan kejutan untuk Kai. Luhan pula yang mencium Kai saat itu, sedangkan pemuda itu nampak tidak sadar dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan. _**

**_Kyungsoo memandang Luhan tajam "Tak perlu kau jelaskan Do Luhan!."Ucapnya dingin. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan kedua insan itu yang kini mencoba mengejarnya._**

**_Diperjalanan Kyungsoo mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi,pikirannya masih terbayang oleh wajah Kai dan Luhan yang sedang berciuman. Jalanan yang sepi dimanfaatkannya untuk menambah kecepatan,tak menghiraukan 'sesuatu' yang bergerak berlawanan dari ujung sana, Kyungsoo menarik pedal gasnya kencang,namun.._**

**_Brukk…_**

**_Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan apapun bahkan suara jeritan orang-orang disekitarnya.. Termasuk dengan pengemudi sedan itu.._**

**_'Sesuatu' itu telah melakukan tugasnya. H.C. Andersen pernah menyabut namanya dengan 'Elmaut'._**

**_Bau anyir antara pencampuran besi dan darah menyeruak seiring dengan diangkatnya tubuh Kyungsoo dari dalam segarterus mengalir deras dari pelipis Kyungsoo. Mata teduh itu perlahan kalimat yang masih sempat diucapkannya sebelum pergi…- untuk selamanya~._**

**_("Aku mencintaimu aku juga membencimu.")_**

**_"Aku—Aku Sungguh Mencintaimu. Saranghae."_**

Kai meneteskan airmatanya, hari ini tepat 40 hari gadis itu pergi. Mata Kai terpejam, Baekhyun yang berada disamping Kai ikut memejamkan matanya,berdo'a semoga gadis itu tenang disisi-Nya. Mungkin pertambahan umurnya tahun ini merupakan kado terburuk dalam hidupnya, gadis yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya tepat saat ulang tahunnya.

Kai melirik sekilas pada sebuah pohon yang ada tak jauh darinya. Kai manatap bayangan seorang gadis yang kini ikut tersenyum padanya. Perlahan bayangan gadis itu menghilang, digantikan oleh seekor kupu-kupu yang kini terbang kearahnya. Kai tersenyum, mungkin kupu-kupu ini jelmaan gadisnya. Gadis bermarga Do yang telah membawa separuh jiwanya pergi, gadis manja yang tak akan pernah dimilikinya lagi. Gadis cerewet paling dingin yang pernah dimilikinya. Gadis ceroboh paling bodoh yang pernah menjadi pendampingnya selama 2 tahun.

Kai menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Kajja Baek,hari sudah gelap." Ajaknya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengelus pelan nisan makan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung~ aku pergi dulu." Pamit Baekhyun pada makam Kyungsoo. Tangan itu mengusap pelan batu nisan,seraya berkata dalam hati "Bolehkan kau merelakan aku bersama Kai Kyung? Ijinkan aku bersamanya Kyung~."

Keduanya kini pergi meninggalkan makam itu,berjalan beriringan namun tak bergandengan tangan. Kai masih larut akan pemikirannya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya dapat terdiam.

000

Disudut sana, dibalik sebuah pohon yang kokoh Kyungsoo tersenyum samar. Gadis itu kini menatap kepergian kedua insan dengan tatapan nanar. Pantas saja Kai tak menoleh saat dirinya memanggil nama itu,karena dirinya hanyalah sebuah bayangan. Bayangan yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Mengikuti jasadnya yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat do'a Baekhyun padanya.

Bisakah dirinya melepaskan Kai agar dapat bersama dengan gadis itu?

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, meskipun tidak terlalu mengenal Baekhyun. Tapi Kyungsoo sedikit memahami sifat gadis itu, dirinya mengenal Baekhyun saat keduanya menjadi anggota klub musik. Perlahan tapi pasti bayangan itu kini menghilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya mentari dipucuk barat.

Meski kini raganya telah tiada tapi Kyungsoo menyerahkan hatinya pada gadis bermarga Byun itu, berharap gadis itu dapat membahagiakan pemuda yang dicintainya.

Bolehkan dirinya meminjam raga gadis Byun itu? Menyewakan jiwanya untuk tetap menyayangi Kai?

Bolehkah?

"_Bukankah kita pernah saling menyukai._

_Tertawa dan menangis bersama._

_Kemana kau pergi?_

_Dengarkanlah…_

_Hatiku menangisi kepergianmu._

_Perasaan itu kini perlahan-lahan terkubur didasarnya._

_Hanya menyimpan sebuah kisah dan bayangan tentangmu._

_Dan sebuah MEMORY yang tak akan terlupakan._

**MEMORIES – THE END**

Maaf kalau kurang greget, apalagi alurnya terlalu cepat. Maaf untuk typo yang mungkin tidak terkira xD.

Ini republish yaa.. sebelumnya sudah dipublish tapi saya hpus karena typo yang bertebaran seperti daun dimusim gugur xD dan juga dihapus oleh pihak FFn . huhuhu x(.

Kata-kata 'El'maut' itu aku kutip dari novel Dia, Tanpa Aku karya Mbak Esti Kinasih. Itu novel keren!#recommended

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan untuk membacanya. Jika berkenan aku akan dengan senang hati menerima kritikan kalian^^.

Sekali lagi terimakasih^^

Kim Refa, 25 Januari 2015


End file.
